


三人行

by yinwo



Category: all骁
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinwo/pseuds/yinwo





	三人行

肖骁红着脸缩在利晴天的怀里，吐息都带着淡淡的酒味，湿红的唇张张合合咕哝着听不懂的话，细幼的喘息让人心痒。利晴天忍不住和他接了个吻。

肖骁迷迷瞪瞪的看着他，还有点分不清状况，“晴天哥哥？”利晴天应了一声，把舌头伸进了他的嘴里。

肖骁吃了一惊，醉的迷迷糊糊，伸着舌头就想把利晴天的舌头顶出去，利晴天权当是他的回应，按着他亲吻的更加深入。

陈子由看了一眼，摸着肖骁的腰就去脱他的裤子，肖骁想挣扎可是被两个人按着毫无作用，被带着内裤一起扒了露出两条嫩生生的白腿。

陈子由呼吸一重，手就摸上了他的大腿根，摸了两下就滑到他肥嫩的屁股上，没摸几下穴口就水淋淋的，手指一插进翕张的淡粉穴口，就被湿热柔软的穴肉紧紧的含住吸吮。

利晴天舔咬着他的耳朵，耳朵是肖骁的敏感点，是去洗头时都要警告不要碰到的地方，没舔两下肖骁的眼睛就湿漉漉的，一面叫，一面把绵软的身体直往他怀里贴，像极了撒娇的猫咪。

陈子由看的吃味，穴里的手指用力的翻搅，发着咕叽咕叽的水声，白皙的皮肤也一片一片的泛起粉来，腿根微微的颤抖，上面一点小痣也在轻轻的摇着。

陈子由不自觉的俯身下去舔了舔，含着他的腿肉吸了又吸，嘬下一个个红痕，抓着他草丛里颤巍巍挺立的阴茎，抹了两下顶端就开始吐着清液。

陈子由把他的腿深深的打开，埋在他胯间，手上撸着他的阴茎，舌头舔了几下龟头，就向下舔过囊袋，伸进了他的后穴，没几下就射了，肖骁喘的厉害，湿淋淋的眼早就掉下眼泪，抽抽噎噎的还轻轻的打嗝。

利晴天看的眼热，忍不住催促，“你快点。”一面说，一面又掰过肖骁的脸和他接吻，细细的舔过他的唇舌，勾缠着吞咽他的唾液。

利晴天一只手从衣角下钻进去，捏弄着肖骁的乳头，没弄几下就俏生生的立起来，硬的像小石子，低声笑了笑，又含住了肖骁的耳垂，伸着舌头又舔又吸。

陈子由挑挑眉，拉下拉链露出自己怒涨的阴茎对着肖骁的软穴就捅了进去，一捅进去就被湿热的软肉包裹着吸附着，插几下就是淋淋的水声，操弄的太过用力，往外时还带出一点艳丽的颜色。

肖骁忍不住的又喘又叫，声音很荡，过于强烈的快感让他的眼泪流的更猛。利晴天伸手摸他的脸，他情不自禁的仰脸往那人手里凑。

“好可爱。”利晴天笑着，“阳阳，躺下来。”

利晴天拿开了手，肖骁听见一些细微的声响，接着抵上他脸的是粗壮的阴茎，散发着肉欲的腥气，湿黏的抵住他的嘴唇。

肖骁偏过头想躲，利晴天的阴茎却一直压着他的唇，压的湿淋淋，“阳阳，张嘴。”

利晴天的声音很温柔，可是动作粗暴又激烈，按着他的后脑就操他的嘴，往他的喉咙口操。肖骁无法挣扎，只能被肏的红着眼落泪。

“别哭，阳阳。”利晴天一边低声的哄他，一边又一点不怜惜的干他的脸，伸着手去掐他挺立的乳头，捻弄的胀大烂红。

陈子由看利晴天那般惺惺作态，有些不屑的嗤笑一声，更加大力的肏肖骁，肖骁湿着眼忍不住收紧后穴，屁股被重重的拍了几下，泛起烧痛的红热。

“放松，别夹那么紧。”陈子由拍打着他的屁股，声音略有些喑哑。

肖骁的口活实在是不好，牙齿很容易磕到，利晴天射不出来，把阴茎从他嘴里抽出来，在他脸上蹭了几下，就把肖骁从床上扶起让他背靠着自己。

“试试那个。”

陈子由皱了皱眉，还是配合的换了姿势，把肖骁搂在怀里，看着他湿漉漉的眼，忍不住和他接了个吻。

利晴天的手指摸着肖骁被撑满的水淋淋的后穴，“阳阳，放松。”

肖骁吓了一跳，身体更往陈子由怀里贴，连连摇头，“不行的，不行的，晴天哥哥，我帮你舔吧…”陈子由按着他轻咬他的耳朵，湿热的舌头顶入他的耳廓，四下吸吮着。

肖骁感觉到背后紧贴着一具赤裸温热的身体，利晴天的手指捅进他的后穴翻搅，陈子由的尺寸十分可观，他吞下已经很吃力，结果利晴天还要插，他想想就觉得痛的要死，可是怎么撒娇求饶都不行，一挣扎就被按的死死的，还被打屁股咬耳朵，利晴天的手指也伸进了三根。

利晴天笑了笑，在后穴里作乱的手慢慢的抽出来，带着粘腻的液体抚摸着他的臀肉，掰开他的穴，趁着缝隙用力的顶入。

仿佛身体被破开，真的太痛了，肖骁眼泪满脸，汪汪的眼又红又湿，可怜兮兮的好看极了，看的陈子由心痒，按着他就和他接了个绵长的吻，舌头往他嘴里捅，热烈的像是要捅进他的喉口。

肖骁被夹在其中，随着他们的动作被肏的摇摇晃晃，几只手在他身上胡乱的摸着捏着，抽抽噎噎的没多久就射了两次，乳白粘稠的液体糊在他白软的腰上，还有一些射到了胸口和下巴，利晴天从后面抱着他，伸手摸着他身上的体液放到自己嘴里，咬着他的耳朵调笑说好甜。

等到陈子由和利晴天终于在他体内射精的时候，肖骁前前后后已经射了三次了，哭的忍不住打嗝，怎么哄都是不停的掉眼泪，委委屈屈的可爱极了。

他们都没带套，肖骁的小腹被撑起一个小小的弧度，利晴天故意牵着他的手去摸他鼓起的小腹，微带点力往下按压，于是穴口便失禁一般喷出大量的精液，泥泞一片。

“舒服吗？”陈子由笑了笑，擦了擦他啪嗒啪嗒的眼泪。

肖骁哼了一声，又软又娇。

正想开口控诉，就被陈子由吻住，好几只手在他身上又掐又捏，利晴天湿热的舌在他的皮肤上游走，下面的穴又一次被撑的满满当当，浑身都是精液的味道。


End file.
